


The taste of you

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is confused and Hannibal is in love.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The taste of you

Will Graham looks at his very unconventonal former pscyhiatrist with his usual mix of hatred laced with a lust he will always seek to deny.   
Hannibal looks at him as fondly as ever, wondering how he would taste.   
Will tastes his wine and considers its flavor.  
”Is it anyone we know?” he asks.  
”No,” says Hannibal. ”Nobody at all.”  
”Come on, not even a rude waiter?”  
”No. I haven’t killed since Dolarhyde.”  
”I don’t believe you.”  
”You never did trust me.”  
”It’s not in me. You made sure of that.”  
”You let me get to you, to infect you with my point of view.”  
”You gave me a veneral disese of the mind.”  
”Quite. And there’s no cure for that.”  
”I should kill you.”  
”You can’t. You love me too much for that.”  
”I guess.”  
Will sets his glass down and leaves Hannibal to his thoughts.

*  
Will doesn’t sleep in Hannibal’s bed, but he rises from his own, naked clutching a knife. To finally end this twisted duet.  
He finds Hannibal asleep, and he stays his hand. He bends down with the knife held over his wrist.  
In a flash he’s on his back, the knife clattering to the floor.  
Hannibal looks furious and he knows it could be over very soon.  
”Is this what you want?” he demands.  
”Yes,” Will breathes and he’s hard and flushed with desire.  
”So you’ve come to fuck me or kill me?”  
”Yes,” he says.  
Hannibal kisses him hard enough to draw blood and he kisses back with dry lips.  
He breathes in Hannibal’s scent and he’s drowning in desire.  
Hannibal finds his cock with his hands and starts to pump it, Will makes a small noise and then Hannibal is sucking him, knowing his taste at last.  
”I hate you,” Will breathes. ”I hate your hands on me..Oh God don’t stop..”  
Hannibal doesn’t.


End file.
